Solomon Brigham
Basic Info Name: Solomon Brigham Age: 27 Class: Warlord Race: '''Human '''Alignment: Good Deity: None Played By: Jordan Character Stats *'Strength:' 18 *'Constitution:' 10 *'Dexterity:' 13 *'Intelligence:' 14 *'Wisdom:' 10 *'Charisma:' 13 Biography Growing up, Solomon was always a fighter. Not necessarily prone to violence, but always stubborn. He grew up in a small city named Arvent, known for its steelwork if it was known at all. Solomon's childhood didn't have anything of interest really; he made friends, occasionally working in his family's smith, and just let the days pass by. But as he got older, he noticed a number of his friends were leaving to go out into the world, while he couldn't find the right reason to leave. He eventually joined up with the city guard, figuring that he might as well put the city's steel to good use. In the guard he made new friends and found a new passion. There he would learn his way around a blade and enjoyed the harsh training they were given. It was there that he began to build up confidence, never backing away from a challenge. He grew to love the fight, but excelled at using his allies to the best of their abilities. Rather than go for a heavy attack he would provide a comrade with a prime opportunity to strike. He focused more on knowing the fight rather than overpowering his opponent with pure force. This did him well whenever the city came under attack. The strangest twist of events came when he was given a new challenge by one of the senior officers, the usual sparring match on the training grounds. He showed up, with his commanding officer standing at the ready. Solomon smiled, eager to find a real fight. When he turned to pick a blade from the weapons rack, they all seemed to have vanished, the nearby soldiers snickering. There was no cruelty in it, just a prank to knock down his ego. The officer called out to him, waiting for Solomon to give up, as he would find it difficult to fight without a sword. For Solomon, the word impossible was simply a challenge. Pushing the soldiers aside, he reached for a large chain that secured the armory at night. Despite their bursting into laughter, he strode into the match with his head held high. He swung it with a great amount of effort, and soon his comrades were cheering him on. He quickly bested his officer as swiftly as any other. He then realized that there was nothing left for him here. Solomon said his farewells to the city guard and his family. He borrowed his armor from the city guard, but used his family's smith to craft his own chain, as it reminded him of how flexbile a fighter must be. It was time to find a new challenge in life. Naturally he followed rumors to the city of Fallcrest, a central hub for adventurers. He'd offer his services to any who could pay, or at least whoever was willing. The wielding of the chain had become a signature of his, as he would always wear it wrapped around his waist, ready to pull loose at a moments notice. Because it was so rarely used, few were willing to take him seriously, and that only made it all the more fun for him. His favorite work came in the requests to take on others, as the exploration and variety gave him new challenges to face. Either way, he always enjoyed each difficulty placed before him. Each of them provided him the opportunity to learn more and devise new methods of attack. The stupider the job seemed, the more eager he would be to try. Even better if they were willing to pay. Adventures Affiliations Category:Played Characters